Recently, there has been developed a close proximity wireless technology capable of performing high-speed data communication. The close proximity wireless technology realizes high-speed wireless data transfer between two devices in close proximity to each other. Each of the devices having a close proximity wireless communication function comprises a close proximity wireless antenna (coupler).
An antenna used for close proximity wireless technology is typically constituted by a coupling electrode, a resonator and a ground plane and the like. A signal is supplied to the coupling electrode via the resonator. As a result, a large charge is accumulated in the coupling electrode. This allows the antennas of the two devices brought close to each other to be coupled.
However, to perform stable data communication between devices by close proximity wireless communication, it has been conventionally necessary that the antennas of these devices face with each other with high precision.
Therefore, there is required a new technology that allows devices to be easily coupled with each other.